mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Виноваты знаки отличия
— девятнадцатая серия шестого сезона и 136 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на роман Джона Грина Виноваты звёзды. В этой серии молодой грифон по имени Габби просит Искателей знаков отличия помочь получить ей знак отличия. Производство Данный эпизод является девятым по производственному счёту. Джим Миллер констатировал в Twitter, что эпизод «был отложен на потом»The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@KuddlyKalli Nope. Ep. 9 was moved to later." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-25). Проверено 13 июня 2016. «в сезоне»The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@gameleon_eqd @WonderRed93 Nope. 9 was moved to later in the season." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-03). Проверено 5 мая 2016. по причине(-нам)The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@WonderRed93 @gameleon_eqd There are legit reasons." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-05-04). Проверено 5 мая 2016. того, чтобы «убедиться», что «во второй половине сезона есть немного ИЗО».The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@DrForester To make sure to have some CMCs in the second half of the season." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-09-10). Проверено 10 сентября 2016.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@ImperfectXIII @joshhaber @eddyval Making sure we had some CMCs in the second half of the season." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-09-10). Проверено 10 сентября 2016. По той же причине во многих странах, в том числе и России, премьера эпизода состоялась после серии «День очага». Как и серия «Настоять на своём», данный эпизод был впервые перечислен на IMDb, которое перечисляло «Новости Седельного ряда» как "Fault in Our Cutie Marks" и которое, равно как и «Братишка Флаттершай» и «Выходной Эпплджек», указало Дэвида Стюарта как голос "Отца-пони", причём в обоих случаях за месяц до выхода эпизода."My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" Fault in Our Cutie Marks (TV Episode). IMDb. Проверено 27 февраля 2016. Заархивировано.My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (TV Series 2010– ) - Episodes. IMDb. Проверено 4 февраля 2016. Заархивировано. Информация об эпизоде была раскрыта впервые на закрытой пресс-конференции на Игрушечной ярмарке Hasbro 2016 года.New Griffon Character Revealed at Toy Fair MLP Presentation Named Gabby - With Interesting New Lore. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2016-02-13). Проверено 2 августа 2016. Этот эпизод должен был выйти на DVD от Shout! Factory "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria", но его заменили на «Знаки отличия». My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria. Shout! Factory. Проверено 5 мая 2016. Заархивировано. Эпизод (в польском дубляже) вышел в Польше 7 сентября 2016 года за три дня до его премьеры на Discovery Family, а в Италии (в итальянском дубляже) — 8 сентября, причём в обоих случаях опять же, из-за производственного порядка. Блюноута нарисовала Чармейн Верхаген.@WeAreBorgPony hell ya I did, lol. Чармейн Верхаген. Twitter (2016-09-10). Проверено 11 сентября 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Искатели помогают матери и отцу со знаком отличия их дочери. Как-то раз Искатели знаков отличия посещают мать и отца в Понивилле. Пока Скуталу не даёт кобылке Петунье Палео скучать в песочнице во дворе, Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель болтают с её родителями, которые переживают по поводу её знака отличия: череп и две кости,— по их мнению, он странный. Как только Скуталу с Петуньей откапывают скелет понизавра в песочнице, родители Петуньи облегчаются тем, что их дочь — археолог, а не пират, как они изначально боялись. Загадка со знаком отличия Позже этим днём Искатели прохаживаются по Понивиллю: они горды многочисленными проблемами со знаком отличия, с которыми они помогли другим пони, как-то: Блюноуту, Балку Бицепсу и Тендеру Тапсу. По пути в свой клубный домик Крошка Бель интересуется, столкнутся ли они когда-либо с нерешаемыми проблемами, как только Эппл Блум замечает (угадайте кого?)... грифона, сидящего наверху домика. Кобылкам становится тревожно, ибо поговаривают, что грифоны очень злые и вредные. Их ожидания, к счастью, не оправдываются: тут их грифон замечает и встречает большим, восторженным объятием. thumb|left|Кобылки, встречайте грифона. Грифон представляется как Габриэла — или Габби вкратце. По её словам, она искала их потому, что слышала о том, как Искатели решают по всему Понивиллю проблемы со знаками отличия, и ей захотелось иметь свой собственный знак. В клубном домике Габби поясняет Искателям, что всегда чувствовала себя брошенной на произвол судьбы среди более необщительных грифонов, пока работала почтальоном в Гриффонстоуне. Но когда в Гриффонстоун наведались Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш, Габби заметила, что они учат Джильду о дружбе, и была убеждена, что их знаки отличия относились к их желанию помогать другим. Так вот, когда Джильда требовала доставить её письмо Радуге Дэш в Понивилль, Габби воспользовалась этим случаем; она встретилась с многочисленными пони в городе, которым, собственно, и помогли Искатели, и нашла кобылок, дабы те помогли ей найти истинное предназначение в жизни и, соответственно, получить свой знак отличия. thumb|Грифон Габби хочет знак отличия. Искатели оказываются растерянными: они ведь никогда не слышали о грифоне со знаком отличия,— но Габби остаётся оптимистичной. Она летит доставлять письмо Джильды Радуге Дэш, Искатели спрашивают у Сумеречной Искорки в Замке Дружбы совета. Увы, но даже Искорка, и та не знает никого больше, кроме пони, из тех, кто может получать знаки отличия; она говорит троице, что использовать магию для появления знака отличия — дело гиблое. Найти путь в жизни Искатели решают сказать Габби, что, пусть она вряд ли получит знак отличия но всё же они могут ей помочь найти призвание в жизни. К сожалению, Габби понимает их так, что это значит, что она получит знак отличия обязательно, и приходит в ещё больший экстаз. До Габби не доходят даже слова Искорки: она продолжает настаивать на том, что это ещё как возможно. thumb|left|Кто-то намечает себе ВЫСОКИЕ цели. Скуталу симпатизирует Габби, так как ей самой тоже приходилось несладко с полётом, и обещает помочь Габби воплотить её мечту в жизнь, к радости последней. С помощью карты возможностей для призвания Габби Искатели сопровождают её в песне, пока та ищет других пони с их собственными проблемами. Габби демонстрирует классные способности к различного рода видам деятельности, и тем не менее нет даже проблеска знака отличия. Искатели осознают, что она хороша во многих вещах, что означает только одно: найти её особенный талант не представляется возможным. Когда они рассказывают всю горькую правду Габби о том, что у неё никогда не будет знака, она со слезами улетает. Появление знака отличия Габби thumb|Первый грифон со знаком отличия? Искатели причитают по первой неудаче в решении проблемы со знаком отличия, но тут в их дом врывается Габби и сообщает что она, представляете, получила всё же знак отличия. Она показывает знак отличия в виде котла и заключает, что поскольку помощь Зекоре в варке зелий было первым, что она пыталась делать, то это, должно быть, и есть её особенный талант. Искатели приходят в восторг и решают доложить об этом Искорке. Впрочем, Габби вдруг становится нервно касательно данного предложения, так что она обещает встретить Искателей в замке Искорки, как только доставит ответное письмо Джильды Радуге Дэш. Искатели направляются в замок, дабы сообщить Искорке о новом знаке отличия Габби, но та говорит, что Габби оставила им записку, после чего немедленно уходит. Пока Искатели читают вслух записку, в которой Габби благодарит кобылок за помощь со знаком отличия, Искорка радостно роняет всё, что нужно для выяснения первого грифона со знаком в истории. Оказалось, что Габби нарушила обещание, а это значит, Искатели подозрительно начинают искать её. thumb|left|...Или нет. Троица обнаруживает, что Габби помогает Доктору Хувзу вытащить телегу из грязевой ямы. Она спотыкается и падает в грязь — и тут раскрывается правда: знак отличия — подделка. Тогда Габби извиняется за ложь о получении знака и признаётся, что просто-напросто не хотела расстраивать Искателей, учитывая их поражение в помощи ей. Прежде чем она успевает со стыдом отправиться в Гриффонстоун, у Скуталу появляется идея — она говорит ей идти к ним в клубный домик. Первый Искатель-грифон Позже, в том самом домике, Габби думает, что раз она не может получить знак отличия, то, следовательно, и предназначения у неё быть не может. Тем не менее Искатели доказывают ей: у неё есть талант, а именно,— помогать другим в беде, в том числе и Искателям. Та говорит, что помогать другим — это ещё далеко не всё, что ей нравится; те же говорят, что тем, что делает её талант особенным, является то, что ей нравится делать больше всего, и никакого знака отличия для этого не надо. thumb|Грифон Габби — новый член Искателей. В знак признания её таланта, Искатели дарят ей самодельный знак отличия в форме двух сумок для почты, похожих на их же знаки. После этого они приветствуют Габби как первого грифона — Искателя знаков отличия. Чуть позже весь Понивилль закатывает вечеринку в честь получения Габби знака отличия. Габби невероятно благодарна Искателям за помощь, а также обещает поделиться тем, чему они её научили, со всем Гриффонстоуном, а те просят её прилететь поскорее. Цитаты :Миссис и Мистер Палео: О! смешок Да, она у нас археолог. :Скуталу: Ну конечно! А кем, по-вашему, она могла быть — пиратом? :хлопок :Миссис Палео: Пиратом? Фу! Как же мы не догадались? :Миссис и Мистер Палео: смеются :Габби: Вы Искатели знаков отличия! Просто не верится, что я наконец-то вас встретила! :Скуталу: Может, мы, конечно, в чём-то волшебницы, вот только знаки отличия мы никому не раздаём. Это само собой... происходит. :Крошка Бель: И я не слышала, чтобы их получали грифоны. В любом случае мы о таком не знаем. :Габби: О. Об этом я не подумала. Очередная проблема! :Крошка Бель: Ну, например, заклинание, чтобы этот знак вдруг сам у неё появился? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, не знаю: вы, наверное, уже забыли о том, что магия в этом необычном деле обычно имеет обратный эффект. :Искатели знаков отличия: Ооо. Правильно. :Эппл Блум: Зачем ты пообещала ей то, чего у неё точно никогда не будет? :Скуталу: Я по себе знаю, что значит иметь заветную мечту. И если она пока не осуществилась, нужно надеяться. По-моему, хотеть невозможного даже интересно. :Скуталу: Габби, мы не сможем помочь. :Габби: Но, но... вы же самые известные в мире Искатели знаков отличия! Я... я... я... я не хочу в это верить! :Сумеречная Искорка: Впервые в истории вы смогли помочь получить свой знак отличия не пони, а грифону! Вы представляете, что это значит? Мы проведём всестороннее исследование! :Скуталу: Габби, талант — это вовсе не то, что возвышает тебя над другими, а то, что дарит счастье всем остальным всегда. :Эппл Блум: Твоё предназначение чем-то очень похоже на наше: мы помогаем другим. А для этого не нужны никакие знаки. :Скуталу: Габби, мы даруем тебе титул... :Искатели знаков отличия: Первого грифона — участника команды Искателей знаков отличия! :Скуталу: Они не дремлют? :Габби: Искатели не дремлют! Галерея Справки en:The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Категория:Серии шестого сезона